En tu encuentro
by Koret
Summary: ... La vida diaria, es algo que damos por sentado; tan seguros estamos de que seguira así... ¿Puede pasar el tiempo y seguiremos pensando de esa forma? *YAOI*
1. Chapter 1

Parte – 01

A pesar de que la lluvia cae completamente furiosa por las calles, sigo mirando por la ventana del cuarto piso del edifico, esperando por ti, sé que no te aparecerás, pero mi necedad y fe ciega me hacen ilusionarme sobre que volveré a escuchar tus pasos por la calle que conecta con mi ventana.

Bajo y salgo del edificio, y me paro enfrente de los árboles que se mueven con las ahora pocas gotas de lluvia, dando señal de que por fin el sol saldrá. Incontables veces eh escuchado que me veo estúpido en esta acción; más cuando veo, cualquier figura masculina parada en cualquier parte de la calle, de tu calle… Esto lo digo por que eres él único que caminaría como si fuese dueño de todo y corro a su alcance.

Sonrió dolido al comprobar siempre que esa persona no eres tú… ¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¡Me estas matando con esta infinita espera! ¿No lo comprendes?

Ya que reaccione de esta forma tan torpe como siempre. No desperdicio el estar al aire libre.

Miro tranquilamente la fila de árboles que esta en el camellón, que hace de división a ambos sentidos de la calle. Curiosamente estos igualmente parecen estarte esperando.

A lo lejos veo una fina figura y sin saber que hacer me quedo helado. ¿Eres tú? ¡Regresaste!

Mi rostro brilla, pero al ver bien la figura compruebo que no podrías ser tú… Ya que la persona frente de mi es un chico parecido a ti. Moreno, cabellos negros, pero igualmente sin pecas, su cabello es lacio y no ondulado; además de que es mucho más bajito. Este mira en dirección al edificio donde vivo. Eso me extraña, pero, más me extraño al verlo tocar el timbre… La puerta se abre dejando ver a la casera Dadan, buena mujer, algo histérica, pero amable de corazón.

Hablan unos minutos y ella aun no se percata de mi presencia, hasta que veo como me descubre, le dice algo al chico y así, este me ve y camina hacía mí. Me congelo, no por la actitud del chico; sino por la gran coincidencia…

- ¿Markuru-San? –Pregunta dudoso, yo asiento positivamente, este sonríe… Mi corazón duele. Puesto que ese tipo de sonrisa solo la he visto en ti.

Veo como busca en sus bolsillos y saca una carta algo abultada y maltratada, incluso con una huella de zapato marcada. Me la extiende y le miro al parecer completamente desconfiado.

- Mi hermano… La escribió para ti. –Me explica, pero al parecer capta que no sé de quien habla con seguridad. Baja la mira y ahora me extiende la carta con las dos manos, veo como estas tiemblan levemente y mi cuerpo se apiada del chico, apenas alzo la mano para tomar el sobre, cuando escucho al otro. – Ace, la escribió para ti. – Escucho unos ruiditos. – Mi hermano era Ace. –Veo como su cuerpo tiene espasmos y por fin comprendo el por que de los ruidos, trata de contener las lagrimas y ha bajado la mirada para que no le vea. Cojo la carta, aun dudoso de todo. – Él siempre pasaba por aquí y me platico de ti… -Le mire fijamente. – Del chico misterioso de la ventana. – Y ahora el que temblaba era yo…

- ¿Cómo dices? –Articule rápidamente, sin saber muy bien que había dicho.

- Ace, él te veía desde abajo y me platicaba de ti… -Se limpio el rostro con la manga de la sudadera. – Hace apenas estuve limpiando cuando encontré eso. –Hizo un gesto refiriéndose al sobre y por fin recaí en que el sobre estaba abierto. – Es para ti. –Termino, con la cara sin lágrimas, pero con los ojos rojos e hinchados parpados.

-… -Mire al chico él cual no pararía de los 16 años y aun sin que mi mente me dejara digerir todo saque el contenido… Una pulsera tejida a mano, de esas manualidades con una "M" y dos estrellas una de cada lado de la letra y además una hoja, la desplegué y mis ojos, se sintieron más borrosos cada ves que leía.

-… - El peli negro, no me dijo nada y menos cuando me arrodille y llore a todo pulmón… En esa calle, en la cual ya no eras dueño, pero aun eras regente de mi corazón.

¿Por qué?

Simple, me escribiste un _"Soy Ace y Markuru sé que no me conoces, pero yo te am…"_ de una manera tan apenas legible como si te temblara a mares la mano… Tanto que la "O" era una raya zigzagueada hasta salir del papel.

Nunca fui tonto, siempre fui paciente y calmado… Cosa que en ese momento me reprocho…


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte – 02**

Al final ambos quedamos sentados en el pórtico del edificio rojo con estilo ingles. Miro nuevamente la fila de árboles y sin querer recuerdo la primera vez que te vi…

Una tarde como cualquier otra, estaba pintando y apenas me había regalado la pulsera que me regresaste hasta hoy… O más bien que tu hermanito me trajo en tu nombre.

El sol estaba a tope, pero graciosamente esa calle no era tan agresiva gracias a las amables sombras que brindaban los árboles.

A pesar de no estar completamente inspirado, quería hacer algo, pero apenas trace unos rayones y escuche un silbido, no le tome importancia hasta tenerle cerca, baje la mirada y desgraciadamente mi pulsera callo sin que pudiera evitarlo, pensé que nunca viste eso, pues cuando te mire apenas habías alzado la mirada y ambos nos contemplamos… Sin mala intensión te hice un comentario de clima y tú sonreíste.

Desde ahí varios días pasaron y me sentía inquieto. Hasta que te volví a ver cada día, no hablamos, pero un gesto con la mano en son de saludo, era suficiente… O eso pensaba… Medio año y ahora veo como tu hermanito está sentado agarrándose las rodillas con los brazos, su rostro triste.

Quería preguntar tantas cosas… Suspire mientras sentía el ardor de mi ojo derecho, al parecer me había restregado mucho cuando trate de enjugarme las lágrimas.

- Fue hace cinco días… -Escuche; mientras a la vez agradecí, el que no haya preguntado y el menor me comprendiera ante mu silencioso pedimento. – Fue un pleito de bandas… - Le mire extrañado. – Mi hermano asistía para apoyar a un grupo musical. – Me acoto. – Sin embargo, se armo un pleito en el local y… -Pauso con ello se trato de controlar. – Fue inmiscuido… Yo… -Le mire morderse el labio inferior. – Le vi llegar a casa golpeado y él solo dijo que no era nada… -Las traicioneras salinas caían de sus urbes. – Y le creí… pero,… Al siguiente día él… -Veo como se abraza a sus rodillas y esconde el rostro. Yo estaba con la ganas de hacer dueto junto a él, con respecto al llanto, pero me aguate y le acaricie el cabello con mi mano derecha, el menor hipo y yo mire el sobre… -Después… -Escuche y me acerque al moreno. –Hoy limpie su habitación y encontré en el suelo la carta y el sobre… El zapato creo que es de mi padre… -Comento haciendo referencia al sello en el sobre. – La leí y metí… -Se movió, sin apartarse de mis caricias. –Pensaba cerrarlo y dártela pero… Yo…

- Gracias. –Me adelanto y el por fin alza el rostro sorprendido. Sonrió, aunque con mi rostro demacrado no creo que tenga un efecto tranquilizador. –Por que, sin esto no podría descansar y a la vez no me hubieran llegado sus sentimientos... –Veo que su rostro se ilumina. –Sí, igual yo le amo… -Le hablo aun en presente por que aun mi alma quiere negar lo sucedido. Su rostro me mira y después se entristece. - ¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto aun por reacción que por otra cosa.

- Es que… Se corresponden y él…

-… Aun así. –Finalizo tranquilo y completamente decidido.

Después de otro rato en el que nos acompañamos, el menor se retira. Me acuerdo de algo y antes de perderlo de vista le grito:

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- ¡Luffyyy!… -Y veo esa sonrisa, la cual sin querer se superpone en el rostro y me acuerda a la de Ace… Ace, era su nombre y lo supe ahora que no puedo tenerle. Patético, tonto… No, te tenía e igual tu a mí. Nos amamos, sin saber que era reciproco… Camino para entrar a la estancia y voy hasta mi cuarto ante la atenta mirada de la casera que al parecer había escuchado mi trágica historia de amor, ya que al verme saco un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz escandalosamente, solo le sonreí y subí las escaleras, después cruce un pasillo corto y llegue a la ultima puerta, entre y veo mi habitación. La noche llego y yo me acerque a la ventana, aun con la extraña esperanza de verte en la calle, pero el recuerdo de tu muerte me hace deprimirme, miro los árboles, el viento sopla gentilmente y al cerrar, me quedo de piedra al ver una silueta abajo, la cual me sonríe, como en vida. Te despides con la mano y mis lágrimas caen… Corren libremente, las ventanas se abren, un sonido sordo… Todo en calma…

Madrugada del X día X mes del presente año.

[3:06 a.m.]

Se da la redacción en base al testimonio de la casera, con lo que al parecer, el ahora occiso recién se había enterado de la muerte de su pareja. No se encontró rastros de algún tipo de forcejeo en la habitación, en cambio se encontró a habitación completamente arreglada y no se noto falta de algo objeto de valor, por ello se descarto un robo. Y a lo que se concluyo que fue un suicidio. Puesto que en el área de la habitación se pudieron encontrar dos cartas. La primera al parecer la difunta pareja de la víctima y la otra donde el occiso, al parecer le responde con un _"No importa, te amo"_ antes de lanzarse rotundamente por la ventana del cuarto piso.

La hora de la muerte será dada después de la autopsia.

"_**Quiero volar a tu lado.**_

_**Pero, no puedo; pues no tengo alas.**_

_**Por ello me hare unas"**_

**Contreras Glez. L. **

_Perdonen por la mala redacción de un informe policial, nunca en mi vida he hecho uno... =D... O visto por lo menos._

_¡Espero le haya gustado!..._


End file.
